


An Unexpected Fetish

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, BDSM, BDSM event, Basically Just Smut, Blowjobs, Consent, Fetish, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Sex event, Smut, bds, did i also mention smut?, handjobs, lots of smut, no pain, or humiliation, public sex events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has a habit or running away from home and usually ends up at Bofurs. One night, Bofurs acting strange so Nori sneakily follows him, to then find out Bofurs a sub and takes part at sex events, and has a certain guard as his dom.</p><p>/// UNFINISHED WORK \\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preperation

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing smut, please leave feedback and things you'd like to see in future!

Dori had pushed his brother to the limit this time, and without warning, Nori gabbed his stuff and left the house, listening to Dori shout at him as he walked away.  
He always had a bag packed just in case, filled with some money, clothes, food and water and other survival items. This was not the first time it'd happened, and it wouldn't be the last. Last time Nori walked out, he was gone for two weeks, mostly spending his time at Bofurs house, who would have to lie to Dori every time he came in and asked where Nori was.  
No matter. Nori walked though Ered Luin, or the Blue Mountains as others would call it. Bofurs house was up near Thrains gate, which was where most of the company lived. They all knew they were to be setting off for Erebor in about three months, which Nori was excited for, but he was also going to miss this home. 

He continued walking, one hand holding onto the strap of his bag. The sun was slowly beginning to set and most dwarves about were either heading to the tavern, or heading home. Nori was well known by the guards for all the wrong reasons, but the people? not so much. He only really cared for the company, and mostly his brothers and Bofur, who he had been very close to since they were kids.  
He was almost at Bofurs, about to turn the corner to walk down the street when he heard someone call his name from behind him. Nori quickly turned, drawing a dagger from his leather bracer to find Bofur standing behind him, a little startled. 

Bofur was not in his usual attire, instead he wore a long coat, black pants and simple brown boots. His hair was taken out of its usual braids and put into a pony tail, which kinda suited him, but his hat was also nowhere in sight. He kept his arms in his pockets and his coat fastened up.  
"Oh, tis just you, Bo," Nori said as he put the dagger back. "You're not in your usual attire, what're you doing?"  
"Just runnin' some errands, lad. Clothes are in the wash. Dori kicked ye out again?" Bofur asked with a smile.  
"Nah, I walked out. Was looking for you actually,"  
"Aye, of course ye were," Bofur lightly laughed. "Well I need t' continue these errands then I'll be 'ome, ye know where the spare keys kept."  
"Yeah, can't I come with though?" Nori asked.  
"No, lad. I'm doin' some work for tha' guards, and ye know how yer on the wanted list. Best if ye just stay at mine." Bofur said the 'no' very clearly, and slightly harsh, which wasn't normal for him.  
"Alright then, Bo'. I'll see you later then," Nori smiled back at him. Bofur nodded before walking off in the opposite direction, and Nori headed for Bofurs home. 

At least, that's what Bofur thought.

Bofur was definitely hiding something. For a start, he'd never be seen without his hat, he'd wear it even when it was wet. He did seem his normal self but Nori got a vibe off him that he was hiding something, probably something under that long coat of his, maybe in its pockets since Bofur didn't take his hands out of them at all. He'd also never heard him say no so harshly before, and Nori was only asking to come with, nothing bad.  
Yeah, Bofur was hiding something, and Nori was sneakily following him. He'd spent most of his life being a thief - pick pocketing, robbing, stealing, you name it, he'd done it. Secretly following someone was a basic skill that Nori had mastered, so Bofur had no idea, despite looking over his shoulder every minuet or so.

By now it was dark; street lights had been lit and the only noises were the dwarves in the tavern and the crickets in the grass.  
Bofur looked over his shoulder again before walking up a street which lead to the main gates of Ered Luin. Was Bofur leaving the city? Nah, he couldn't be. He said he was doing work for the guards and this was where most of them lived.  
Bofur stood on the doorstep of one of the guards houses. It was a two story wooden terrace house, the upstairs windows widely open with faint light flickering from them. Bofur looked around again, the street was empty, so he thought, and he lightly knocked on the door.  
The door opened quickly, almost as if they were waiting for Bofur, but Nori didn't manage to look at who let Bofur in, and the door was slammed shut and Nori could hear the locks being turned and bolted. 

 

Nori snuck around the backs of the houses, peering in each window to find which house Bofur had gone into. He eventually found him. Crouching down, he peered between the slats over the window and saw Bofur sitting on a sofa, the fire lighting up the room; he was by himself but Nori could hear footsteps in the other room. Bofurs hands were still in his pockets, his coat still fastened up, but he seemed pretty relaxed and content.  
Eventually Nori heard the footsteps get louder and louder, and a buff figure walked into the room. Nori had a rough idea on who it was, but it wasn't until they spoke that he realized exactly who Bofur was with.  
"The carriage will be here soon, did you bring the passes?" They spoke. _Oh Mahal,_ thought Nori. _That's Dwalin._ It definitely was Dwalin as he could now be seen clearly as he stood in front of Bofur, who was still relaxed on the sofa. Dwalin was not in his usual attire, he wore a lot more leather and showed a lot more skin, but his hair was in his usual mohawk style with the rest flowing behind his back.  
"Aye, course I did," Bofur replied, smirking.  
"Pass 'em over, I'll put them with the rest of the stuff." Bofur took his hands out his pockets to pass over an envelope, which Dwalin went and put in a bag which looked ready to go. That reminded Nori that he still had his backpack on, and that he was meant to be at Bofurs. Whoops.  
"Now then," Dwalin said, cracking his bare knuckles, "Let's get you warmed up then, shall we," he grinned. Bofur stood up and undressed as Dwalin walked over to a draw and took some items out.  
Noris jaw dropped as he saw what Bofur was wearing. It was a simple black leather harness which crossed over his toned chest, pressing the hairs on his chest flat down; the leather harness then had a strap which went down over his stomach and attached to a metal ring that was over the base of his cock.

Bofur sat back down, his legs slightly parted as Dwalin walked back over to him.  
"Beautiful," Dwalin groaned. "Much better than the last harness you had." _Last harness? So Bofurs done this before?_ Nori thought. He was into this kind of stuff and had been for a long time, but he didn't expect anyone in the company to, especially Bofur. Well, Dwalin maybe, but he kept to himself so much that it was hard to tell, but Bofur was the most innocent dwarf Nori had ever met.  
Dwalin passed a bottle of oil to Bofur who took the lid off and began slicking up two fingers with it, whist Dwalin stood behind him and fastened a collar around his neck, checking with Bofur to make sure it's not too tight.  
Bofur slid two fingers inside of him easily and sighed heavily when he did so, whilst Dwalin then attached a leash to the metal ring which hung off the front of the collar, and draped it over the side of the sofa so it wouldn't get in the way.  
"Already loose?" Dwalin asked, kneeling down on the floor in front of Bofur, spreading his knees apart.  
"Course I am, spent all day preparin' for this," he sighed.  
"It's your last show, better be a good one, pet," Dwalin said as he began slicking up two of his fingers.  
"It will be, master," Bofur replied, and groaned as Dwalin pushed one of his thick fingers into Bofur, whist Bofur kept his two fingers inside. Dwalin moved out of rhythm with Bofur just to tease him.  
"It better be," Dwalin said as he took his spare hand and began pumping it up and down Bofurs shaft.  
"Oh, fuck. Yer so good to me, master," he said as he shut his eyes. 

_Last show? Master?!_ Nori thought as he continued to watch the scene, rubbing his palm over his trousers, which he felt slightly guilty for as that was his best friend. _Bofurs been trained really well.._ Nori thought again, _yeah, Bofur has, Bofur.. hmm. I had no idea he was into this, and now I'm debating going to this show._ Nori knew where the show would be, along with how much it cost to get in and what was inside. The event took place every four months in a mansion, west of Ered Luin, which only took about 20 minuets to walk to from Bofurs. He hadn't been to the last event as guards now stood outside the event as it had became vastly popular with many dwarves, but he was sure if he put a disguise on he could get in unnoticed. Noris thoughts were interrupted as he heard another moan from Bofur, louder than the others. He looked again to see that Dwalin had pushed both of his fingers in, his mouth was flicking over the tip of Bofurs cock whilst his spare hand continued to pump his shaft.  
Nori had always thought Bofur was attractive, but he looked even better like this, dressed up in a leather harness and collar, his face flushed red with his eyes shut tightly. Dwalin then stopped which made Bofur whimper as he pulled both his fingers out and left Bofurs cock unattended; he then moved Bofurs fingers out the way to push a plug in.  
"I'd take you right now if I could," Dwalin said as he nipped and kissed at Bofurs inner thighs, "but I've gotta wait till after."  
"Yes, master. Save the best till last," Bofur groaned as he opened his eyes. Dwalin grinned as he stood up, the plug was sat in place.  
"I taught you so well," Dwalin said as he petted Bofurs cheek and scratched behind his ear. There was then a knock at the door. "Come on, get dressed, we can't be late."


	2. The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori goes the event and finds the dwarves he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for this chapter or any other fics then comment here or inbox me on tumblr: http://megzwills.tumblr.com/

Nori ran back to Bofurs as fast as his little dwarvish legs could take him. He needed to go to this event. He needed to see Bofur like that again. He needed to find out more.   
The spare key was kept in the same place as usual, which Nori took and unlocked Bofurs house with. His brother and cousin weren't in, they were probably still at the shop working late, which they did often, but that means Nori didn't have to explain everything to them and could get on with what he originally planned to do; find a disguise and go to the event.

Nori walked up the wooden stairs, and lit the candles in Bofurs room after dumping his bag on the bed. He quickly changed into his spare clothes, a long dark red coat, white belt, plain black pants and shin high leather boots with light brown fur around the top. He took his hair out of its usual three points and braided it into a simple pony tail behind him, then braided his beard into one, long braid under his chin. He looked stupid, yes, his hair was far from being on point (literally,) but it meant nobody could tell who he was.   
Oh, but the eyebrows sort of gave it away, and he couldn't un-braid them or else there'd be hair covering his eyes. 

Nori began searching around Bofurs room, looking for a mask or something to cover his face. A lot of dwarves went to the event in masks, or full costumes, so he'd blend in much better this way. 

_Socks? No. Shirts? No._ Nori thought as he went through the draws. _OH, look,_ Nori picked up Bofurs hat, which was buried in one of his draws. _What a liar, good try though, Bofur._ Nori put the hat back before searching under his bed, pulling out each box and having a quick look through it; most of it was crafting tools and his old miner attire, but one box made his eyes light up. 

The first thing he pulled out the box was a small tin, stuffed with a rare, and illegal weed. _Oh Mahal, Bo', didn't know you smoked the illegal stuff too, thought it was just me.._ Nori thought as he put the tin down, making sure it was sealed properly. It made the thief giggle slightly, but his laugh was cut off as he looked through the rest of the box. There were two worn, leather harnesses in there, not as fancy as the one he was currently wearing, along with many bottles of lube and scented oils, a few fancy (and expensive) looking dildos, handcuffs, gags, ropes, and oh, some masks.   
_I shouldn't be doing this,_ Nori thought as he took a plain, black eye-mask out of the box and tied it over his face. There were two other masks exactly the same as this in the box, so even if Nori didn't get to put the mask back in time, he was sure Bofur wouldn't notice it missing.   
Whilst he was still questioning how and why Bofur would be into this stuff, and thinking how he'd love to use this all on his friend, he put everything back in the box and shoved it under the bed where it was before, not looking out of place. Nori then put the clothes he changed out of earlier into his bag, took his money out along with a few weapons and hid them in his coat, then blew out all the candles and headed out the house, hiding the spare key where it was before. 

 

The walk to the event went quick, mostly because Nori speed walked, but the event would be held until two in the morning, and it was only ten now. Entry was simple - handing over the entry fee, followed by a quick pat-search (of which the guards found none of Noris hidden weapons,) and then he was in. The mansion that it was held in was big, and having hundreds of dwarves in it made it seem even bigger. Most of them were male, since most of the dwarvern population was male, but there was the occasional female who had everybody's eyes gazing upon her, especially Noris as he loved how they'd braid their beards and wear the fanciest of underwear; a lot of them were doms, but there were a few subs, often being followed by a pack of hungry males, but the women didn't seem to mind. 

The doors to each room were widely opened, and a crowd was gathered in each of them. The first room Nori walked past was bondage for beginners, where a crowd was learning different kinds of knots and spanking methods. Nori had learnt that kind of stuff ages ago, so he continued walking. The next room was for food fetishes, and Nori wouldn't be surprised if he found Bombur in there, but he kept walking instead since that wasn't his thing. There were then a few rooms where subs were tied up and fucked by members of the audience - those were always the busiest rooms, so Nori had a lot of respect for the subs in there since they'd be aching by the end of the night, though they always had a safe word or action to use if they needed a rest. Consent was a big thing for Nori, and most other dwarves.  
Then there was a sign pointing down a smaller corridor for haematophilia, which was blood fetish, and made Nori cringe and quickly walk away. A few other corridors were dotted along the way, most of them for bondage dungeons where the more extreme bondage took place, and Nori was sure Bofur wouldn't be down any of those as even he wasn't into that much bondage.

He then came across another room which had a big crowd, and Nori presumed most of them were queuing since the display was perfection, mostly because it was Bofur lying on his front across a table, his feet spread apart on the floor as a dwarf took him from behind. There was then another one fucking into his mouth, and oh Mahal, Bofur was taking it like a champ. Nori could see the outline of the dwarves cock moving back and forth in Bofurs throat, along with the spit leaking out of his mouth, pooling up on the floor. The dwarf who was fucking into his mouth had the leash in one of his hands with the other hand on the back of Bofurs head; he would occasionally pull on the leash, making Bofur gag more but he still continued, not giving the stop signal at any time.  
Nori walked in the room and sat far to the side where it was poorly lit, all the light focusing on the show up front, but he was still close enough to hear everything the dwarves up front were saying. The one behind Bofur was praising him as he continued to fuck him, whilst the one at his mouth was agreeing with everything the other dwarf said - how Bofur was taking this so well, calling him a 'good pet' and saying his master trained him perfectly.   
Nori then noticed Dwalin sitting on a chair a few meters away from Bofur, watching everything to make sure Bofur was alright. The dwarf at Bofurs mouth suddenly came with a muffled cry and pulled out, and Bofur swallowed it all; he quickly did up his pants then wiped the spit away from Bofurs mouth and poured a drink into his mouth, as Bofurs hands were bound against his back, the rope tied against the back of his harness.  
Afterwards he went and sat next to Dwalin, and Nori managed to catch the whole conversation.

"Yer pets fantastic, Dwalin. Ye trained him so well," The dwarf said in a thick accent. Nori then realized that it was another one of the guards, one that Dwalin often worked with.   
"Course I did," Dwalin nodded, not taking his eyes off Bofur as another dwarf slipped his cock into his mouth after Bofur nodded in agreement to it.   
"How long did it take to train Bofur?" The dwarf asked. _What?! They know Bofurs name?_ Nori thought, panicking slightly. It was very rare that anyone at these events gave out their names, and it still shocked Nori how Bofur and Dwalin had no disguise on at all.  
"Only a few weeks. He was a pain at first, would never stop talking even when I was balls deep inside of him and screamed loud enough to wake the street up, but shove anything in his mouth and he'll suck on it, so i'd often gag him or shove a few fingers in there." Dwalin chuckled at the end.   
"What about those gag reflexes? Ye saw how deep I was in that throat, surely they would'a taken time to break," The dwarf asked.  
"I swear the lad was born without any. First time he sucked me off he went deep, and you know how big I am. The lads got a gift and he's using it as much as he can, even more tonight as this is his last show."  
"Oh aye, I remember you saying this is his last. Ye sure ye don't wanna say where yer going?" As the dwarf said this, Nori remembered how the quest was to be kept a secret.  
"Cant. If I could then I would, but I can't so I shan't," Dwalin chuckled. "Besides, I'm gonna miss these events, even though they aren't often, and I'm sure Bofurs gonna be beggin' me to fuck him every night, the slut." As Dwalin said this, Bofur nodded in agreement, then continued sucking the dwarf off whilst another dwarf took him from behind.   
"I'll be sure to pop into his shop and give him a few rounds in the back before he goes," the dwarf said, which made Bofur moan as another dwarf spent in his mouth.

Nori had began fondling himself through his trousers, already feeling precum leaking onto his thigh, imagining how he'd like to use those dildos he found earlier on Bofur, but also thinking how he was going to come onto Bofur, and if Bofur would let him. But his train of thought was broken off as the dwarves at either end of him were told to move away as Dwalin stood up and walked over to him.   
Dwalin knelt in front of him and tugged sharply onto his leash, making Bofur choke as his head was pulled closer to Dwalins.  
"What have we said about cuming?" Dwalin asked. Nori shifted slightly to see how Bofur had came, a thin line of cum coming from Bofurs cock and pooling at the floor where the rest of it lay. Nori fondled himself hard and blushed slightly at how hot the sight was, the tip of Bofurs cock was red like his cheeks and lips, and his harness still made him look even better.  
"T'not to," Bofur gulped. "But master, I couldn't 'elp it. I've been fucked so good for an hour now, and it is m'last night."   
"Alright then, I'll punish you properly later, but for now you're getting a few smacks." Dwalin stood up and told the dwarves to go back to fucking him, which they happily did, and by Dwalins order, the one plowing into his ass gave it a few strong smacks with his hand, which made Bofur groan on the other dwarves cock as his face reddened more. There were only a few smacks, and though they were hard, they wouldn't leave any mark behind apart from the cheek being red for a while.  
Dwalin sat back down and continued talking to the other dwarf, still watching Bofur as he sipped on a drink that the dwarf who was at his mouth was giving him. 

Nori was beginning to look suspicious. Every other dwarf had came and gone in this room apart from him and the ones up front, plus Nori was tucked away in the darker parts of the room. Though he didn't want to, Nori got up and quietly made his way out the room, deciding to spend more time going around the remaining rooms and find somewhere to spend himself, since her had paid a lot to get into this event, even if it was originally just to spy on Dwalin and Bofur.


End file.
